Valentines Day
by MWPPMarauders
Summary: Oneshot. James and Lily go out on their first day in Hogsmeade. But theres one problem James thinks Lily stood him up and vise versa. How will they solve this? RR COMPLETE


"Prongs wake up its Valentines day!" Sirius said excitedly.

"No, that's tomorrow you imbecile!" Remus said sleepily.

"Honestly Padfoot where have you been?" James accused

"Uh, duh snogging in the broom cupboard," Sirius said.

"No, I meant, Oh, never mind," James said, sighing.

"So do you have a date for tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Yea," Remus said at the same time James said, "No!"

"With who moony?" Sirius asked.

"Emily," he admitted.

"Ooooo, moony's in love!" Sirius hollered.

"Shut up," Remus said, embarrassedly.

"Excuse me WMS much?" Sirius teased.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "So James who are you going with?"

"Um, no one," James said.

"NO WAY!" Sirius yelled.

"But, why?" Remus asked.

"Because I don't wanna ask Lily if she's gonna say no again!" James said.

"Hopeless," Sirius mouthed to Remus.

Remus nodded and looked sadly at their friend of seven years. "Desperate," he mouthed back.

"You guys I am right here!" James said.

"Lets go eat some Breakfast!" Sirius said.

"Sure," James and Remus said as one.

The three friends headed to the Great Hall for an enjoyable breakfast before classes. "Prongsie boy, you should just ask her and get it over with!" Sirius said.

"Alright, but, only after breakfast," James said.

"Fat load of help that'll do," Sirius muttered.

"What?" James asked, with his mouth full.

"Aw, gross James!" Remus said.

"What?" James asked again.

"Oh, never mind," Remus said.

"Okay, time to ask out Evans," James said.

He walked away leaving Remus and Sirius to discuss. "Alright when he gets shot down tell me, I'll be over there getting a date!" Sirius said pointing to the opposite end of the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Mads, baby, Katy, darling," He said.

"Oh, stuff it," Katy said, turning back to the ravenclaw boy she was discussing Hogsmeade with.

"So, Mads, you, me, and Hogsmeade?" He said.

"Sure," Madison said, "I've got nothing better to do."

"I'll pick you up at nine," Sirius said.

"Yea, whatever," Madison said.

Sirius walked back to a dumbstruck Remus and a delighted James. "Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked James.

"Lily said YES!" James said delighted.

"Oh, wow," Sirius said, speechless.

Remus turned to him and nodded unable to speak. "Well, I'll see you at classes!" James said skipping; yes skipping, out of the Great Hall.

Remus and Sirius followed him shortly after his departure and by the time they got to class they regained speech. James was to elated to listen to the teachers all day so instead he doodled.

_Mrs. Lily Potter. Lily and James. Lily Potter. _Before he could go on he stopped himself. "WHAT AM I DOING?" he yelled out loud.

Everyone stared at him. "Uh, hi," he said weakly while the class laughed.

That night James lay in bed tossing and turning. He was so nervous for tomorrow. He had to prove that he wouldn't mess anything up. He had to make this date _perfect._ T

The next morning James got up early and showered. He put in conditioner and tried to come back his hair. No use. He sighed and picked out a nice light emerald sweater and khaki's. He put on sneakers and wore his emerald dress robs. When Sirius woke up he screamed waking up a startled Remus. "Whasa matter?" Remus slurred.

"WHAT HAVE you DONE with JAMES?" Sirius yelled.

"Har di har har," James said sarcastically.

Remus mumbled something and went back to sleep. Sirius got in the shower as he figured he might as well. James headed down to breakfast with breath mints in his pocket. He ate a normal portion of breakfast; five pancakes, three waffles, four eggs, and two plates of bacon, before popping in some breath mints. He and Lily planned to meet at Hogsmeade, so, he got into a carriage at set out for Hogsmeade.

Once he got there he did his regular shopping. He first entered Zonko's where he restocked anything he was running low on. Then he went to Quality Quidditch Supplies where he stared longingly at the new broomstick Comet 260. Then he went to the Three Broomsticks where he bought a pack of butterbeer. James finally entered Honeydukes and bought a bagful of candy. He bought three blood lollipops, five chocolate frogs, six twizzler wands, two bags of Every Flavored Beans and a slab of their finest chocolate.

James looked at his watch he still had some time to spare so he went down to the new shop. It was just a store containing magical items. He found some good quills and new parchment, too. He found self-correcting ink and the parchment of truth. What, James thought, is this? He picked it up and read its description. You use it for notes. In the notes the person is forced to tell the truth. It comes with the Truth Quill. James bought it within a matter of two seconds after reading about it.

"HEY PRONGS!" Sirius shouted from next to Madison.

"Hey, padfoot," James said.

"Nice seeing you around!" Sirius called walking onward.

James walked towards the corner of Hogsmeade. There he saw it, a small shop called Madame Pudifoot's. James entered Madame Pudifoot's at promptly 6:00 just as Lily told him to meet her. He had tried and failed to comb his hair and was wearing his best dress robes: Emerald green. He smiled to himself and sat down at a table for two. He had arranged it so a delivery of lilies, Lily's favorite flowers, would arrive there for her along with an assortment of honeyduke's best chocolates. He inserted a gallon in the music box for it to play "The way you look tonight," Lily's personal favorite. He was surrounded by couples kissing. Little pink hearts were floating around the shop. Cupid was whizzing around hitting couples with a bow and arrow. There was love music playing in the background.

A tiny woman was bustling around taking orders. Nearby James caught site of Felix Mardo and Isabella Myres heavily making out.

James sighed and looked at his watch it was a quarter past 6. Maybe Lily was running late? He ordered a tea to sip on while he waited. A half an hour ticked by and James was forced to quit she had forgotten. Or, he had been stood up. Yea, that was it. He got up to leave and bumped into another also exiting the shop. "Oh, sorry," said a girls voice.

James recognized her immediately. "Lily!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, James is that you?" Lily asked.

"I thought you hadn't shown up!" they said together.

They both laughed, "So I guess our nights ruined then, eh?" James said.

"Well, yea," Lily said, sighing.

"May, I accompany you back to the castle?" James asked offering his arm.

"You may!" Lily giggled.

The two walked arm in arm outside. "Oh, look James its snowing!" Lily said happily.

"Yea, it is," James said as they boarded a carriage.

The two sat in silence stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. When they got back to Hogwarts instead of going inside they stayed outside. "I love the snow!" Lily exclaimed twirling around.

James took her arms. They gazed into each others eyes. "Will you dance with me?" James asked.

Lily nodded and the two began dancing. Eventually they were swirling in circles laughing and smiling unaware that Sirius and Madison had just taken a picture of them dancing. "Will you be my valentine?" James asked handing Lily a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Yes!" Lily said taking the chocolate.

The snow fell faster and Lily said, "It's so beautiful!"

"Almost as beautiful as you," James said.

Lily smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Happy Valentines day," She said walking into the castle. James stood their with a grin on his face. It was a Happy Valentines Day indeed.

A/n: I hope you liked it if not try my other story Hate and Love.


End file.
